Hogwarts The Golden Years
by starlight1395
Summary: We all know the story of the Golden Trio, and even their kids, but what about their parents? The Marauders? Each chapter is a new adventure based of headcanons and embellished. Each chapter has individual warnings at the top
1. The Favorite Marauder

**I find a ton of head cannons from the Marauders time, so I decided to bring them all together! **

**This is a short one, so there are no warnings. Some of the ones in the future might be angsty and dark, so those would be the ones with the warnings. **

If you were to find yourself in the common room of Gryffindor tower, no matter what time of day, there would be a buzz of conversation and gossip. The main topic of this gossip? The house's resident trouble makers, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, though the latter two were more victims than the actual trouble makers.

On this sunny afternoon, if you were to get involved in the goings on of the common room, you would see a large crowd making a ring around the comfy chairs and table in front of the fire place. Now, if you were to ask around, you would get a cacophony of answers on who is the favorite Marauder.

"My favorite is James. He's the best seeker this school's ever seen! Plus I think It's adorable how he follows Lily around all the time!" says a second year girl with blonde hair.

"I just love Sirius. He's so mysterious and bad! A breath of fresh air in this stuffy old house." Replies a seventh year girl with long black hair and several earrings per ear.

"I think Remus is just the sweetest thing ever. He must have a lot of patience to deal with those hooligans every day. Plus he helped me pass Potions, so I kind of owe him one." A blushing third year boy responds, fiddling with the hem of his robe sleeve.

"Oh Peter is just the cutest little darling ever! He doesn't fit in with James and Sirius though. He deserves friends that appreciate him!" This curly haired girl is very protective of the little guy.

If you were to take this question to the source, the responses from the Marauder's themselves would be shocking, or maybe not.

"Oh definitely James," replies the tallest and shaggiest of the group, "He's the best mate a guy could ask for! Thanks to him I was able to escape from the hell hole of a home."

"I really don't have a _favorite_, but I have a special place in my heart for James," the mousy book worm responds, "He was the first to accept me for me, and helped me accept myself when I thought I would be alone forever. He was my first real friend."

"That's a tough one," Peter looks thoughtful for a few moments, "I'd have to say James is the best role model in the group. Now I see your look of disbelief, but he's very driven! He always tried his hardest in his games, and never gives up with Lily. Plus he doesn't shoo me away like the other kids do. He's a pretty swell guy!"

"That's easy. I'm my favorite!" James' grin was blinding, but you kind of knew this answer was coming…

**This came from another tumblr post that popped up on my Facebook dash. It was along the lines of "James Potter was each of the Marauder's favorite, including James himself." And I thought that it was something that could very well happen.**

** I have a bunch more, and some will definitely be longer, or double chapters, so they won't all be this short, I promise! **

** If you have any Marauder headcannons you want to see, shoot me a review and tell me! **

**~Starlight **


	2. Sirius Potter

**Warning for this chapter- mentions of child abuse **

* * *

"Bloody hell… I'll never get this essay done." Sirius sat by the fire with his friend Remus. The others had gone to bed already, but Sirius had waited until he got back from break to even start. He was only about twenty lines in, and had about two hundred and eighty to go, "Remuuuus. What are you writing about?"

"Why don't you do your own essay, hm?" a sarcastic smirk adorned the smaller boy's lips. He didn't bother to look up from his own essay, which he was just revising one last time.

"I _am_ doing it myself Remmy! I just… need a little inspiration." He grimaced and flicked some ink at the fire. It fell short, of course, and stained the carpet. The ink splotches joined several others, from past chances.

"Sure, sure. Well, I'm going to bed Padfoot. If you want to look over my essay, go ahead, but I swear if you copy any of it I'll bite your head off next week." It's become a joke between them, Remus' 'condition' and all.

Sirius watched with soft eyes as his friend walked up the staircase, feet only dragging a little with exhaustion. He turned back to his own essay and felt his face harden. The Christmas break had been hell for him. He wasn't originally planning on going home, but he would have been alone. James, Peter and Remus were going home for the holidays themselves.

His parents were… awful. They didn't outright beat him, because it would be too easy to slip up and leave a wound where someone could see. Heaven forbid someone knew that the Black household was anything less than perfect. No, they had perfected the system of abuse without being physical.

Little to no food, vicious comments, walking into his room to find his sheets shredded and stained. It breaks him every time he has to go back. This time was particularly painful. They decided to put him on a new diet of plain, dry chicken and funny tasting water. Who knows what they put in that. Plus he had to ask James to bring him some new jumpers. His had all… _mysteriously_ vanished.

Coming back to reality, Sirius realized two hours had passed, and he hadn't written a single word. Sighing in resignation, he quickly skimmed Remus' own, perfect essay and jotted down a few things. It was no where near the 300 lines that were assigned, but he decided he could quick scribble down some more before he turned it in for a grade.

* * *

Sirius woke up in a cold sweat, nightmares chasing after him. It's usually like that after he went home. It would be about two weeks before he would get good nights sleep.

Blurry eyes, Sirius realized he already missed breakfast, so he hastily threw on a robe and grabbed his bag. On the way to Flitwick's class, he began to daydream about what life would be like if he had been born as James' _actual_ brother.

Holidays with lavish meals and waking up excited on Christmas morning, running down the stairs to a mountain of gifts. Actually worrying about his grades, because Mrs. Potter, _his mother_, would be upset if he did poorly on a test.

He walked into class and plopped down into his seat, yawning like a big cat on little sleep.

Warm hugs and joking around over the dinner table and having them come cheer him on during a game.

He sleepily pulled out his essay, but continued to day dream.

Someone to put a plaster on his knuckles when he got in a fight, then ground him for getting into a fight. Someone to wipe his cheeks when he's dumped and someone to teach him how to be a gentleman.

He quickly scribble down his name at the top of his paper and wiped his eyes clear. Looking up, he realized he wrote the wrong name.

_Sirius Potter._

He tried to grab it back, frantically grasping after the paper, almost falling out of his chair. Unfortunately, he had already walked away. James sat directly in front of him, and saw what Sirius had written. Quickly, he scribbled something else on the top of his own paper. Flashing Sirius a thumbs up, he showed what he wrote. Just as Flitwick walked away, Sirius saw what he did.

_James Black._

* * *

After class, James came up to Sirius and slung his arm around the taller boy's shoulders.

"That was a good one mate! Flit's gonna be so confused!" he gave his signature laugh and Sirius couldn't help but give a slight chuckle back.

"Yeah… that was the plan all along." He gave a weak smile that withered under James' knowing look. The arm around his shoulder pulled him a little closer, and Sirius found himself getting his hair all messed up. They ended up wrestling a little in the hallway, and parted smiling and slightly out of breath.

"Thanks James." Sirius' voice was soft and full of meaning.

"Anything for you, brother."

* * *

**This was another one that popped up on my Facebook. It was a picture of two pieces of paper with the names James Black and Sirius Potter, with a quick little story underneath to explain it. **

** I just took it and expanded on it a little! **

** The next chapter will come when I **

**1)****Find more headcanons to write about and **

**2)****Find the time/motivation to write.**

**Until next time**

**~Starlight **


	3. Arachnophobia

**Warnings: Sirius being a complete pansy and James being an ass **

* * *

"Psstt. Remus." Sirius was too afraid to move, so he settled with trying to get the attention of the bed closest to his own.

"Go 't sleep Sirius." Remus was not in the mood for his friend's antics. HE had crammed for the test in potions tomorrow, and practically re-wrote Sirius' charms essay, because heaven forbid he actually try at all.

"Remus I can't." Sirius hissed, trying to show he was being serious here, "Moony please. There is a _huge_ spider on my pillow." He let out a little whimper as the spider took a step towards his face.

Now, Sirius likes to believe he is a brave person. He takes any challenge willingly. He's afraid of nothing. Well…_almost _nothing. A large, hairy spider with most likely super poisonous fangs? Only a fool wouldn't be afraid of that. And Sirius likes to believe that he's quite smart.

Others might disagree with that.

"Bloody hell Sirius. Is it hurting you?" Sirius heard a chuckle from across the room, and closed his eyes tight.

"Yes. It is sitting by my face and it's hurting my heart." It took a few more steps towards his face, and he gave a high pitch screech, falling off his bed, "IT'S GOT ME PLEASE MOONY ITS GOT ME!" By the time he untangled himself from his sheets, the whole dorm was drying of laughter. As the noise began to die down, there was a whisper from James' area of the room.

_"Engorgio" _

* * *

That night, McGonagall had to assure the students in the common room, all of whom came rushing out of their dorm afraid someone was being brutally murdered, that there was in fact, no danger.

That night, and for several weeks after, Sirius Black told the tale of how a spider the size of a car managed to make it's way into their dorm, and he fought it off bravely while someone, he never mentioned _who_, screamed in the back.

And of course, James would make spiders appear on Sirius' dinner plate, just for another laugh.

After that? Sirius could never looks at a spider without screaming.

* * *

**This prompt made me laugh a lot when I first read it:**

**_*Sirius Black voice* Remus will you kill this spider for me_**

**_*Remus Lupin voice* is it trying to hurt you, Sirius_**

**_*Sirius Black voice* its on my bed and it's hurting my heart_**

**_*quite James Potter voice* engorgio_**

**_*loud, horrified Sirius Black shrieking*_**

**I just love the Marauders so much. I want another seven book series based on their lives from first year to graduation and I was movies with scrawny little Remus and asshole James and greasy Sirius and puppy dog Peter. Give me all the Marauders. All of them.**


	4. Sweet Revenge

**Warnings: Pranks being played on James**

* * *

"Hey Moony! The full moon is in about a week, right?" Remus gave Sirius a tired look, not willing to think about where this was going. It was Sunday night, and the common room was empty. All the other students were smart enough to get their wok done and go to bed early, but Remus had trouble sleeping the closer it got to that time of the month, and Sirius just has trouble sleeping normally.

"Yeah, eight days actually. Should I even ask why?"

"Well, the closer it gets to the full moon, the better your sense of smell gets, right?" Sirius was bouncing up and down in his favorite arm chair in front of the fire place.

"Well, yes. My sense of smell is already heightened, but as it gets closer, it gets even stronger. Sirius, where in the world is this going?" With a wolfish grin, Sirius pulls two large sacks of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans from his trouser pocket.

"Why don't we play a little prank on our dear friend James, hm?"

"Are you still bitter about that spider thing?"  
"NO! I'm so over that…" he gave his best pouty face, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks like a toddler who was denied dessert. Remus always had a soft spot for Sirius, and he thought it was hilarious how bitter he still was about the spider. Sirius had already tried to get James back three times, each time failed miserably.

"Okay I'm in. What's the prank?" The smile Sirius gave his friend could have lit up the great hall.

"Okay, so we sniff out all the nasty ones, right? Then we give them to James, and tell him we took out all the bad ones for a prank, and give him the first bag. But the first bag will actually be the bad ones, and the prank will be on him!" Sirius was giddy with the idea, he gave himself a big pat on the back when he thought if it, because it was just such a good idea.

Remus could see a hundred ways it could go wrong, but he knew it would be a good laugh either way; he just nodded and put his book aside. Sirius spilt both bags onto the table, and picked one up.

"Hmm, this is definitely grass. Wouldn't you agree Moony?"

"Why, I can smell the freshly cut grass from here, Padfoot!"

It took them about two hours to sort through them all, and they tried to trick each other to try different ones. Sirius fell for it more often than Remus though. The first bag had all the good flavors, like sherbet and lemon. They tied this one off with a red string. The second bag was James', with the egg and grass and barf flavors. They tied this one off with a blue string.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Sirius sat next to James, as they usually did in the morning. They rotated where they sat with each meal, but James and Sirius always sat next to each other for breakfast.

"Hey Prongs! I have a bloody brilliant idea for a prank! Remmy and I separated the good beans from the nasty ones, and we were going to give the bad ones to someone, for a good laugh." James threw his head back and laughed, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Why don't we give the bad ones to Slughorn? He failed me on the last potions essay, just because I threw in a few extra directions to brew that boils potion." Sirius chuckled, because he was there when James was making stuff up for his essay. He did the same, but was caught by Remus and had to fix it before handing it in.

"Okay so the bad beans have the red string on it, so in class today, make sure that's the one you give Slughorn. If you mix them up, you'll ruin the prank. Red is the gross ones, blue is the good ones." James took both bags and slipped them into his robe pocket.

"What should I do with the blue bag?" Sirius grinned, because this was going perfectly.

"Eh, you can keep it. Think of it as compensation because I didn't fail with you. Dumb Moony was too smart for his own good and made me fix mine. I actually got a somewhat passing grade."

"Wow mate! That's awesome! I'll eat them right in from of Sluggy, so when he eats bad bean after bad bean, I'll be fine!"

"Professor Slughorn! I wanted to apologize for not taking my essay seriously. I got you a bad of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans to make up for it!"

"Why, thank you very much Mr. Potter. I have to say, this is very out of character for you. Keep up this attitude, and you might be invited to my next little get together!" Grinning, James made his way back to seat, pulling the blue bag out of his robes.

Slughorn gave the instructions for the day, and as the students began working, he untied the red string and took three out. Plopping them in his mouth, one after another, he gave the most peculiar face.

With a cocky smirk, James opened his own bag and threw a whole handful in his mouth at the same time. In an instant, he realized what had happened, but it was too late. He ran from the room, holding one hand over his stomach and the other over his mouth. The other students were confused at his outburst, but Sirius and Remus had tears streaming down his face.

"And here I thought it was strange that I picked three tasty beans in a row! It must be even more of a coincidence to pull a whole handful of bad ones at the same time!"

At this point, Remus and Sirius had filled in the very amused Peter and the very confused (but definitely not worried. Not worried in the slightest) Lily.

"Alright now, everyone get back to work! This potion isn't going to make itself!"

* * *

**This one was a lot of fun to write. I ship Remus and Sirius so hard, but unfortunately, it's not going to come up in this particular story, unless I find a headcannon that I can manage to work it in.**

**This was based off the headcannon by ****_tommyshephxrd:_**

**_ Remus and Sirius banding together and using heightened senses of smell to sniff out all the bad Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and putting all of them in one carton and giving them to James._**

**I thought it was funny because it's definitely something that could have happened! **

**As of now, I am out of headcanons. I will be searching the web for more, but if you have one you really like, tell me! I'll dedicate the chapter to you! No headcannon is too angsty, funny, or outrageous! **


	5. Family Outing

**Warnings: None! **

* * *

James and Sirius couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. It was only two weeks into their summer break, and the weather had been beautiful. The two of them had been training on their brooms in the morning, working on maneuvers and fancy moves to impress the girls. The afternoons had been coming up with a whole arsenal of pranks for when they came back to school, and testing a few of them out on the neighborhood kids when their parents weren't looking.

They _had_ planned on rummaging through the attic to see what they could break or upgrade or in Sirius' case, something to blackmail his friend with, but instead Mrs. And Mr. Potter dragged them out to buy some new clothes. Somehow, it was brought to their attention that all of the clothes Sirius brought with his were old and worn and even hexed a little.

"Dad! Can we go off on our own? We promise not to steal anything worth more than five dollars!" James' smile had the radiance of an angel with the inner fire of the devil himself.

"I don't think so James!" Mrs. Potter saw right through her son's ruse the second the first word was out of his mouth.

"Aw come on dear! They just want to explore. That's what boy's do! How about this. We do what we came here to do and them you two can go off on your own?" Mr. Potter pretended he didn't see the withering glace his wife shot him and ushered the two boys into the nearest clothing store.

It was one of the new stores that have been popping up all over the wizarding world, one of the chain stores that were really popular with the younger generation, according to Mr. Potter. The store was brightly lit and had a colourful carpet. Racks and racks were lining the walls, each filled to the brim with graphic tees and overshirts and various clothing articles.

"James! Over here. Look at this band shirt. The Weird Sisters? Sounds like something you would be interested in." Sirius held up a black tshirt with a slashed looking design on the front.

"The Weird Sisters? I've heard of them before! They're a pretty new band, but everyone thinks they're going to make it big someday. I don't know though, maybe we can go see a concert or something before going back to school." Sirius threw the shirt at his friend's face and grabbed a matching one for himself.

"It's a date then, mate!"

"Oi boys! Come over here. I found some thing for you." James' mother called them over to where she and Mr. Potter were standing by the dressing room and exchanged horrified glances when they caught an eyeful of just how many things were in the arms of the adults for them to try on.

Most of the outfits were pretty okay, in the boy's opinion, but some were completely outrageous. Both Sirius and James stepped out of the dressing room looking almost exact. Both where wearing Khaki trousers, long sleeved shirts, argyle sweater vests and the same look of horror on their faces.

An older woman just happened to be passing by as the two stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh my! Your sons are so handsome! I remember when my boys were that age." She gave a nostalgic smile.

"Oh um no I'm not-" Sirius tried to correct the woman, but was cut off.

"Yes we're quite proud of out boys. They're going into the sixth year of Hogwarts soon! Time flies when they never write you back!" Mrs. Potter ruffled Sirius and James' hair lovingly.

"B-but-" Sirius was cut off again.

"My sons are always getting into trouble! They got that from me!" The adults shared a hearty laugh as Sirius began to tear up. He felt a punch on the arm and he turned to look at his best friend.

"Let's change and sneak out when they're distracted." They got all of two steps out of the dressing room before a strong hand snatched their ears and dragged them back, shoving another armful on them as they went.

But Sirius didn't complain. In fact, his smile never left his face.

* * *

**Based off the headcannon :**

** James and Sirius go shopping with James' parents. Someone asks the Potters about their sons, and they refer to both of the boys as their sons without any hesitation.**

**I managed to find a whole list of chapter ideas, so please look forward to more chapters! **

**-Starlight **


	6. First Night Back

**Warnings: Angst and all that jazz**

* * *

"WHY DON'T YOU KICK ME OUT?" It was April 5th, the morning after the full moon. James, Sirius and Peter were worried about their roommate Remus. They hadn't been friends long, but they weren't blind. They noticed he disappeared once a month and came back looking deader than ever. It took some serious research, seeing how none of the remaining boys were very studious, but they eventually connected the dots.

They followed Remus to the Hospital Wing, hiding behind curtains and shadows. What they saw was shocking, but not unexpected. It was scary to see their usually meek friend convulsing and screaming in agony. James wanted to run out and grab his arm- no, claw, and stop Remus from cutting his arm with his talons, but he couldn't. He couldn't let Remus know he knew, at least not yet.

Remus didn't know until the next morning, when he walked into the dorm and saw his three room mates waiting for him, bandages and chocolate at the ready. At first, no one spoke, but as soon as James rolled up his sleeve to replace the bandages on the slices in his arm, Remus knew. He knew they saw. How else would James know exactly where the injuries were?

"I'M A MONSTER!" Tears were streaming down his ghostly face, his scars more prominent against the white pallor. Sirius was sitting on the window seat, knees pulled up to his chest and not looking at the smallest of his new friends.

"Is that really how you see yourself Rems?" Sirius' voice was quite and serious. He didn't want to believe that this quite, sweet, smart boy thought of himself as a monster.

"O-OF COURSE I DO! I-I'm a m-monster! Every month I turn into a freak! I shouldn't have survived… I wish I hadn't survived…" The last part was almost inaudible, but sent a gasp through the room.

"R-remus, you don't really mean that?" Peter's voice shook almost as bad at Remus' own.

"OF COURSE-"

"Oh come on Remus." James' voice was sturdy, but his eyes showed mirth, "You spend more time folding your socks than you do in the shower. Please, excuse me for not shaking in my boots at the sight or you."

Remus dropped his arms at his sides and gaped at James. His fingers were shaking and his eyes were streaming, but not from the fear that had previously taken control of him.

"Now that we've settled that," Sirius hopped off the window seat and strolled over to the small boy standing still in shock, "I believe we have some stories to share. I say we have a good old fashioned circle time."

"B-but Sirius, we have Potions at ten, and we-" Remus was cut off by a good natured slug to the shoulder.

"I'll contact the house elves. Today, it's all about Remmy here." Within twenty minutes, Remus had his wounds bandaged, changed into his warmest pajama with an extra blanket draped around his shoulders, nursing a very large mug of hot chocolate. He sat up on his bed, Indian style, while the rest of the room's inhabitants sat on the floor in front of the bed, waiting for circle time to commence.

"It happened when I was a child…"

* * *

** This was based off of a picture actually, of James, Sirius and Remus. It looked like what it would be if it was a movie, with people who looked just like the characters and all.**

** I'm hoping to update at least one more time this week, because these are so easy to write and don't take three hours to type.**

** Until next time!**

**~Starlight**


	7. Boggart Nightmares

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and mentions of self-harm/suicidal actions **

* * *

"Alright class, did anyone actually do the reading that I assigned last night?" The Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers scanned the sea of tired looking faces. Whoever scheduled his class right after breakfast must really hate him. A single hand caught his attention, "Ah, Lupin. Why don't you fill in the class what they're missing?"

Remus turned a shade close to a rose and coughed a little. Not many knew but Remus didn't like having any attention on him.

"Um, the reading was about a creature called a Boggart. No one knows what they really look like, because they automatically take the form of the greatest fear of the person closest to them. They like to live in small dark places, like dressers and chests and the sort. Apparently they're a nasty thing to have infest your house." Remus blushed only two and a half shades darker when he realized he was rambling at the end, but the teacher was very impressed.

"Very good Lupin! At least one of my students still cares about his grades! Now, when facing a Boggart…" The Marauders tuned out the Professor in favor of discussing the beginnings of a bet.

"I bet Peter will be the first to freeze up." James held up three knuts, waiting for someone to bet against him.

"Oh yeah? I bet five knuts that James is the one who's too afraid to say the counter incantation." Sirius dug in his robe and pulled out five slightly beaten up coins, holding them up against James' money.

"Bloody hell Sirius, did you steal those coins from the dead?" Peter was slightly amused at how his pureblood friend had such shabby coins, even if it was just five Knuts. Sirius just stuck his tongue out.

"I bet a whole sickle that it's James that is afraid of something utterly ridiculous, like having all his hair cut off." Remus' soft voice cut into the conversation as he held up one slightly larger coin. Everyone within earshot – excluding James – couldn't help but laugh.

The Professor had everyone line up, and he even tried to separate the four, but they somehow managed to get four in a row again.

Peter was the first one up. He cautiously inched towards the old steamer trunk that was lying in the center of the room. As soon as he was about ten feet from the trunk, a thick black smoke poured out of it. The smoke quickly took humanoid shapes, and solidified into three very familiar faces.

_"Sorry, you're too weak. If I spend too much time with you, it'll rub off. I can't have that happening, with the Quidditch game against those slimy Slytherins coming up and all." _Smoke James' voice was sickeningly close to the real James, whose face had turned white at this point.

"R-riddi-"

_"Ugh disgusting. I can't believe someone of your blood even _thought_ he could be friends with me. I honestly feel sick to my stomach just looking at you." _Smoke Sirius' lip curled up into a sneer as he looked down on the shaking Peter.

"Peter, don't listen to it! You know you're our best friend!" The real Sirius called out to his friend, in support or his own defense, no one could tell. Not even Sirius himself.

"Riddiku-"

_"Peter, can't you see? I have no need for you. You act like a dammed puppy all the time and I just can't handle it anymore! Just… leave me alone already! I can't take one more second of you." _Smoke Remus' voice was tired and cold, it's eyes blank and icy.

"Peter! It's lying. You have to remember that." The real Remus' voice wasn't too loud but it was just enough to snap Peter out of his fear,

"Riddikulus!" The smoke Marauders exploded back into smoke and Peter was ushered back to his friends. The Professor offered the shaking boy a square of chocolate as he watched the next student go up.

James strode up, cocky as ever in the eyes of his peers, but his friends knew better. They saw the hesitation in his steps. As he stepped closer, the smoke swirled into a vortex, which began to shrink into something small on the ground. James walked closer and picked up whatever the Boggart had become.

In his hand was a simple piece of paper, folded over once. He unfolded it, and his face went white, but other than that, he showed no reaction. He studied the paper for a few more seconds, and tossed it over his shoulder with a casual call of _Riddikulus_ over his shoulder. He sauntered over to his groups, and sagged against Sirius.

"You'll never join them. I know that mate. I know you'll never pick them over me." James' mumbled just to his closest friend. Sirius knew exactly what he meant. Several times in the years they knew each other, James would wake Sirius up in the middle of the night with tears streaming from his face, telling his about a dream where Sirius left, leaving James with nothing but a note saying he decided to join his parents and their lifestyle.

Remus pat James on the shoulder and walked up to the piece of paper sitting innocently on the floor. In a flash, the whole room was dark, figures and forms appearing all around. Suddenly, there was a growl from behind Remus. He spun around, knowing that sound all to well. After all, it still haunted his nightmares after all these years. His wide eyes searched for the source of the sound, only to whip around the other way went the growl was heard again.

_"Well, well, well. Lookie at what we have 'ere. A lively one, eh?" _The sickly voice made Remus jump and spin around again, but the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. Remus suddenly lost control. He shot several _Riddikulus _spells, all in different directions, in a completely frantic action. One of them must have hit, because the forest fell down to a fine mist hugging the floor.

Remus dropped down, resting his forehead on his knees and taking deep breaths. James and Peter rushed forward to coax their mate off the ground so Sirius could take his turn and they could be done with this class. They were all so shaken up that they had all forgotten about the bets.

Sirius stood in the middle of the field of mist, waiting fearfully for something horrific to form. He had no clue what was coming, because he didn't really think he was afraid of anything.

The mist swirled and pooled into more humanoid shapes, but only two this time. As the smoke cleared, Sirius' knees gave out. Kneeling on the ground, Sirius looked up at the snarling faces of his parents.

_"You pathetic, worthless excuse of a son. I should have drowned you in the well. You have brought so much shame to the Black family name." _The smoke man pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the frozen form in front of them, _"You worthless bastard! Look at me when I'm talking to you! _CRUCIO!" Even though it wasn't a real curse, Sirius' body jerked in response.

_"You pathetic boy! Maybe if you were anything like your brother, we wouldn't have to do this! You're an utter disgrace. We can't kill you, it would tarnish our name, but there's nothing stopping you from relieving us of such a burden. We know what you did to your arm you ungrateful brat. Why can't you do that right?" _The smoke figure also pulled out a wand, _"_Imperio._" _

Sirius dropped his wand and brought his hands to his throat, remembering how he was forced to choke himself.

Black spots began to dance in front of his eyes as tears began to overflow over his cheeks.

_"Look at you! Crying! Like a filthy mudblood! You're a Black goddammit! Act it for once!" _His 'father' took a step forward and raised a hand, as if to strike the shaking boy in front of him.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Finally, a voice sounded from the back of the room, but it wasn't their Defense Professor. Standing in the doorway with her wand raised was Professor McGonagall, looking more serious than ever before.

The Boggart flew back into it's trunk and the lid closed with a _whump._ The whole class fell deathly silent as the stern woman stalked through the crowd, eyes not leaving the crumpled form of the usually cocky student.

"Mr. Black?" Sirius didn't lift his head or acknowledge his house head in any way. He just kept covering his face, muttering under his breath. McGonagall placed a hand on the child's shoulder, and frowned deeper when he jumped at the contact, "Why don't we go to my office? I believe we have some matters to discuss." She helped the boy to his feet and ushered him out the door.

"Misters Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew, would you come to my office during dinner?" She didn't wait for a response before turning and leaving with a ghostly white Sirius.

* * *

"Now Mr. Black, care to explain why your Professor came flying into my office, yelling something about an abused student?" Sirius looked down at his folded hands, lips pressed tight. He wasn't going to say anything.

Minerva sighed, knowing it was going to be a long afternoon. She summoned a tea tray and poured them both a glass. She felt a slight pang of regret as she slipped a single drop of clear liquid into the child's teacup, but she knew it was something that needed to be done. To help him. She added six sugar cubes, knowing of Sirius' notorious sweet tooth.

"Here you are Mr. Black. Please drink up. I wouldn't want my sugar cubes to go to waste." Not wanting to be a waste, Sirius quickly took the offered cup and sipped it quietly.

"Honestly Professor, there's nothing to talk about. My home life is fine. My parents don't-" Sirius cut himself off as his pupils grew wide. He sat staring into his cup for a few moments before continuing, "Don't care for me. In the slightest actually. They say I'm a disgrace to the family name. They've tried using the Imperio curse to try to get me to kill myself, not that I haven't thought of doing it myself anyway. I would always wake up the next morning with Kretcher sitting next to me, bandaging up my wounds or leaving a tray or food. He never stayed though. As soon as I woke up he would finish what he was doing and apperate away.

"It's always been my brother. He's always been the star. He's the perfect little snake, getting Prefect in Slytherin and following Mumsy and Daddy's beliefs to a cue. There was a time when we got along, believe it or not, but when he came home for the summer after his first year, everything changed…" His voice was monotone, and McGonagall knew the Veritaserum had done its job. Sirius trailed off and stared into space until she motioned for him to take another sip of tea.

"Now, Mr. Black. Do your friends know of anything that happens at home?" Sirius shook his head a little.

"James knows a little. He knows my parents aren't very fond of me, and that I want to off myself, but I didn't want him to worry. Remmy only knows I have scars. I'm pretty sure Peter is completely in the dark about all this." He stared darkly at his tea, "Well, at least he was. Now the whole school is going to be talking about me." A few tears worked their way silently down his cheeks and plopped into his tea, distorting his reflection in the brown liquid with ripples.

Minerva felt her heart tug a little. She's seen many cases like the young Mr. Black's, and it never gets easier to hear a child so broken. She stood up gracefully and walked over to the cupboard against the far wall. Opening the hinges without a single sound, she pulled out a tin with a happy holiday scene on it. Walking back to her desk, she placed the tin in front of Sirius.

"This tin was given to me by a close friend who has an insatiable appetite for muggle sweets. He ended up eating most of the sweets that were originally in here, but I filled it back up with some sweets of my own. Why don't you take one of the truffles, Mr. Black?" Each type of candy in the tin had a different type of potion in it. The truffles just happened to be spiked with a calming drought.

Sirius took the chocolate and ate the whole thing in one bite. Within moments, his eyes softened and his face relaxed.

"Now, Mr. Black, I'll put two of the taffy pieces in a napkin for you. Take them back to your dorm and eat one before going to bed. Tell your friends that it's special, from me." Sirius went to take the napkin and turn to go, "I'll see you again in two days time. I get quite lonely during my tea time, and when you're not causing all sorts of mischief, you're quite enjoyable company." Sirius gave her a watery smile and a short nod before heading back to his room.

* * *

He placed one of the taffies on his tongue and chewed it slowly while thinking over what had happened today. He glanced out the window and saw it was still light out. Everyone was probably at dinner already. Suddenly, he felt his eyes droop, and he smiled, knowing what the taffy really was.

A dreamless sleep potion.

Sending a prayer to whatever gods may or may not exist, he thanked them for Minerva, and his friends.

And for the first time ever after seeing his parents, he fell asleep with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

**This was based on a long post with a lot of headcannons. The jist of it was:**

**Sirius' Boggart is his parents**

**McGonagall finding out**

**McGonagall inviting him to tea to talk about it**

**I won't be updating for a bit, probably. This one is pretty dark, and I have a few more that will be this dark, but most of them are funny and happy. **

**Unfortunately, I don't have the time to edit this, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes **

**Let me know what you think!**

**~Starlight **


	8. German Spells

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I got a fancy new laptop for my High School graduation, so I'll be able to write a lot more I swear! **

**There's a message for all of my loyal readers at the end of the chapter, so keep an eye out.**

**I would like to say thank you to all my follows and favorites! I keep seeing notifications and it makes me so happy to know that SOMEONE actually cares about me! I love you guys!**

* * *

"Guten tag Herr-"

"Remmy whatcha doing? Speaking gibberish again?" Sirius threw himself on the couch next to Remus, plopping his head onto the smaller boy's lap. Sighing, Remus put his book aside and gave Sirius his 'are you really doing this?' look. Sirius is used to the look.

"I'm _trying _to learn basic German so-" he was cut off by howling laughter.

"Oh-hoho Remmy you're a card. If you want to learn German just try to hack up a loogie." He started clearing his throat as if to prove a point. Rolling his eyes, Remus just shoved the other boy's head off his lap and went to stand up. He felt a large pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back down onto the couch.

"Vhat are yoo talkin' aboot herr Remmy?" He tried to do a German accent, but butchered it so badly it was almost unrecognizable.

"Sirius, can't you be serious for one moment?" Remus realized his mistake the second it left his mouth, and he just closed his eyes as Sirius went on a rampage of awful accents and German-centric jokes. Silently, he stands up and pulls a book off the shelf above the fire place and flips to the right page just as Sirius succumbs to another fit of laughter.

Remus pulls his wand from his pocket and points it at his best friend, who was still rolling on the floor laughing at his own joke. He muttered the spell under his breath and Sirius stopped laughing immediately.

"Was hast du gemacht?" Now it was Remus' turn to laugh. Even though the spell only lasts for a few hours, he was going to use it to his advantage. Just then, James came down the steps, calling desperetly after Lily.

She flipped her hair and left through the portal hole, and James flopped moodily onto the couch.

"Oh 'ello Remmy... Pads... how are you?"

"Gottverdammt! James , Remus gefickt mit meiner Stimme und jetzt kann ich nicht sprechen Englisch. Hilf mir!"

"Remus what in the bloodiest of hells did you do my dearest Pads?" James sounded tired but amused.

"I just spelled him to speak nothing but German, that's all." Remus shot his angelic smile, and Sirius tried to intergect.

"Oh, das ist ein Haufen Bullen! James verprügelten ihn!"

"Say Remmy, you're trying to learn German, Translate for me." James leaned back and clsed his eyes.

"Oh, um... he says 'Don't worry James, you're sure to get Lily if you just keep trying your hardest!" Sirius made a loud noise of annoyance.

"Aw Pads! You're so sweet and supportive!" James threw himsel off the couch and onto his beast friend, placeing a large stage kiss onto his cheek. Sirius pushed him off and grummbled soething under his breath.

"Oh come on Sirius, you brought this upon yourself!" Remus just laughed as he pried the two friends off eachother, "It's time for supper anyway." Smiling, he walked out of the common room, fully knowing the other two would follow without hesitation.

The whole way down, James was pestering Sirius, tyring to get him to say something, but Sirius was dead set on not uttering another word until the spell wore off.

Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, Sirius felt a tug on his robe sleeve. Looking back, he saw a Hufflepuff with curly red hair and yellow ribbons looking very bashful.

"Um... Sirius... I was, uh, wondering if you'd maybe like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" She kind of squeak out the last part due to her nerves.

"Nah Ich bin nicht wirklich in die Rothaarige. Das ist nicht mein Fetisch. Es Tut Uns Leid." He shrugged his shoulders while Remus slapped his forehead.

"Um.. I don't know German that well..." The poor girl's nerves were through the roof, so Remus took pity on her.

"Sirius came across a bit of spell trouble. I'll translate. 'I'm sorry, but I'm currently not looking for any kind of relationship, even with someone as pretty as you. I'm planning on asking someone else actually' that's approxaitely what he said." The girl looked sad, but smiled when he said 'pretty'.

"Oh! That's understandable... I'm sorry for bothering you." Even though she was rejected, Remus could see her admiration for Sirius increased ten fold.

Sirius shot Remus a look that said 'You know that's not what I said' but the werewolf returned the look with an innocent grin and turned to go into the Great Hall. Sirius followed like a younger sibling who didn't get wha they wanted but still had to follow their mother around the store.

"Hey there Padsy! Anything you'd like to say to me? Or to the rest of the table?" Sirius gave James a look that could wither plants, but the latter jsut gave his classic shit eating grin.

"James du Stück Scheiße . Sie tun dies mit Absicht! Ich hoffe, dass Lily heiratet Snape und Sie am Ende allein!"

"Sirius says that your hair looks particularly beautiful today, and was wondering if you'd be his date to Hogsmead this weekend." Remus gave James his most angelic smile as James burst into a snort-laughter. Sirius was up shouting something no one could understand, trying to clear his name and failing,

"Oye mate! If you needed a date you just had to ask! I know of a quiet little place we could… slip off to." James rose his eyebrows seductively as he wrapped his arm around Sirius' shoulders, drawing him closer.

Sirius just muttered German curse words under his breath, and Remus could have sworn he hear his name mentioned a few times, but he just blew a kiss to the enraged mutt.

Remus was excited to utilize this spell for the next few hours, that's for sure

* * *

**Okay so I apologize for the Google translate, but this headcannon made me laugh so much I couldn't help but share it.**

**-Was hast du gemacht?: What did you do?**

**-Gottverdammt! James , Remus gefickt mit meiner Stimme und jetzt kann ich nicht sprechen Englisch. Hilf mir!: goddamnit! James, Remus fucked with my voice and now I can't speak english. Help me!**

**-****Oh, das ist ein Haufen Bullen! James verprügelten ihn!: Oh that's a crock of bull! James beat him up!**

**-nah Ich bin nicht wirklich in die Rothaarige. Das ist nicht mein Fetisch. Es Tut Uns Leid.: Nah I'm not really into redheads. That's not my fetish. Sorry.**

**-****James du Stück Scheiße . Sie tun dies mit Absicht ! Ich hoffe, dass Lily heiratet Snape und Sie am Ende allein!: James you piece of shit you're doing this on purpose! I hope Lily marries Snape and you end up alone!**

**Again, I apologize for the most likely butchered German. It was the best I could do in my time range…**

**As for my announcement: I've recently started writing an actual book, but it's in the super duper rough stage right now. If anyone would be interested in me sending them a quick summary and the first few pages, that would be awesome! I could really use some criticisms and such because it's the first really unique idea I've ever had. So far I have about fourteen pages written, so if anyone would be willing to read some and tell me what you think, I would gladly send it to you. And if anyone is really into it, I can write them something special on fanfiction as a thank you! Just throwing the offer out there. I honestly don't even have a name for my main character yet… **

**Look forward to more chapters now that I have my laptop and more hours in the morning to sleep!**

**-Starlight **


End file.
